


Foolish

by ammyeve



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L doesn't get a hug, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Yagami Light is Kira, and summaries, no betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammyeve/pseuds/ammyeve
Summary: L's thoughts about Light.This is my first work, English isn't my first language and I suck at summaries. If you still want to read this, thank you very much and good luck.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Foolish

When L Lawliet saw Light Yagami for the first time, he pictured Light as fire. Everyone else saw Light like a rose; beautiful, with some thorns, but not dangerous.  
L knew better.  
Like fire, Light was beautiful, but deadly. His light (no pun intended) attracted the people as if they were moths. It was why nobody believed that he could be Kira. 

Fools, the lot of them.

They thought that just because he was good looking (gorgeous) he was harmless, they ignored the intelligence in those brown eyes just so they could focus on what he was wearing, how cute he was. It was stupid, people were stupid.  
Lawliet found Light attractive but what made him truly fall for Light was his intellect. Maybe L was also a fool, maybe he was just a different kind of fool.  
So as time passed, L Lawliet became one of the moths that he so despised; but he had it worse that the average person, he saw Kira in Light, he saw the danger in getting closer to the flames and he still decided to advance.

He knew that Light only wanted his death, but he still hoped to (at the very least) be his friend.

They lied to each other, when all that L wished was to tell him the truth, to turn the lies into reality. He knew the danger, knew that if he stayed as the moth, he would end dying. Lawliet couldn't bring himself to care, so as the moth, he kept flying towards his end.  


Then, Light changed.

He noticed that something was wrong, that one day Light was Kira and the next he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to care.  
Even when he was depressed, even when all his theories suddenly had no sense, even then, a little part of him was ecstatic.  
Light finally was the rose that the people always saw. He no longer told lies, and that didn't made him less brilliant, less intelligent. He was still his equal, but now, they didn't tried to harm (kill) each other.  
So L kept loving Light, and one day, Light loved him back. He was never happier in his life.  


Then Yotsuba happened. They found the notebook.  
It all ended.

Kira was back, and with him around, L went back to being the moth flying to it's death.  


L knew that Light was going to use Rem to kill him. He could have tried to stop him, he could have tried to live. He didn't.  
As his heart stopped, Light hold him. For one second he thought he could see Light in the eyes of the monster that had his body.  
Then he smiled. In that moment L Lawliet knew that the one that loved him back was dead, that maybe the one that once that cherished him never existed, that he was never going to see his lover again.  
L burned, just because he couldn't choose to stay away from the light of that beautiful fire.

Kira smiled and L died.


End file.
